


Send in Anne With an E/AOGG prompts :)

by Blona222



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blona222/pseuds/Blona222
Summary: I love Anne With an E and Anne of Green Gables so much, and I would love to write more about them. Please send in prompts you would like to see with them.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've already done one of these but now with quarantine and summer approaching, I find myself with much more time to write, and I'm really looking forward to writing more fics :)

Hello, I absolutely adore L.M Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables and the adaptations of it. I would love to write more fanfics about this wonderful story, but I'm not exactly sure what to write. If you have an idea you're dying to see as a fanfic but don't want to write it yourself, I'm your girl. I have watched all of Anne With an E, all of the movies with Megan Follows and Jonathan Crombie, and I love the original novel. I have already written a few fanfics about Anne and Gilbert, so you can check those out for reference if you'd like. I am especially looking for Anne and Gilbert prompts, but I'm down for anything. Thank you!


	2. Update :)

Hello! I just wanted to update this to let anyone that might have sent in a prompt to know that I do plan on working on some of them very soon. I have already started a few, but school has effectively held me back. Luckily it ends this week, so expect some new work in the near future!


End file.
